


Her Shoulders Were Shaking

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: Lights Against The Darkness [5]
Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Destiny 2, F/F, Gen, One Shot, Presumed Dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 18:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12173913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: The Warlock's shoulder were shaking as he watched her enter this part of the camp.





	Her Shoulders Were Shaking

**Author's Note:**

> The relationship of the Female Exo Warlock and the Female Awoken Titan mentioned in this rough little ficlet is a small project that I'm working on while exploring the lore of the Destiny universe and using my own gaming knowledge from the games themselves.

The Warlock’s shoulders were shaking again.

The Titan had noticed it when she had first come into the camps that surrounded the Farm. When she didn’t find the person she was looking for, the Warlock would retreat to find silent solitude. As she had been doing for countless days since her own arrival at the Farm. Looking for the female Awoken Titan that had claim to her mechanical heart long before Crota’s followers had renewed their crusade against the Light. 

The story goes that the female Titan had proposed to the Warlock in Crota’s very own throne world after leading her fireteam the raid to take down the Hive God-Prince once and for all. At the very least it is a pretty little story spread by the Vanguard in a universe of Light and Dark.

A pretty little story of a Warlock fighting the evils of the Darkness beside the Hero of Light, her wife.

He wonders if the Warlock will one day find her Lady Titan among the City refugees and the other Lightless Guardians scattered in little groups around them as he goes to her. She doesn’t look at him as he stops beside her and pulls her gently into his side.

“Have you seen, Riah? Zack have you seen her today?” Zelda asks in rough static laced tone as though she doesn’t already know that his answer won’t change from a couple days ago when she had asked him. He wonders if she's gotten any rest since arriving or if she's been like the rest of them. Restless with no question from the vanished Vanguard. He knows that he hasn't. He's been to busy staring at the Shard in the distance and the silent skies around them while Lightless newborn Guardians pace circles around him.

“No, I haven’t. But me an’ my guys are keeping our eyes open for her. I’ll let you know if I see your Lady before you do.” He says softly as he tries to comfort his friend.

In the corner of his eye, he can see other Guardians watching them and some averting their eyes as the Exo Warlock shudders against his side. And he wonders how many of them have lost someone important to them since the coming of Ghaul and his Red Legion.

A helmetless Exo Hunter in tattered, torn green armor appears silently beside them and Zelda shudders before taking the other Exo's hand in hers as he looks towards the sky above and finds himself wondering if the Hero is dead as the whispers have started to say or if she will appear and put silence to those whispers.


End file.
